Baby Love
by L. M. Potter
Summary: Depois do fim da primeira guerra, o mundo comemorada a queda do Lord das Trevas. Exteceto uma pessoa.Mas uma carta e um pedido podem mudar isso.
1. Chapter 1 A Carta

O mundo bruxo comemorava. Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado havia sido, enfim, derrotado. O grande salvador do mundo, apenas um menino de um ano de idade. Em meio a todo o festejo da vitoria de um bebê, parecia que apenas uma pessoa em todo o mundo se lembrava das perdas... da tristeza. Parecia que apenas Severus Snape lamentava a morte de sua grande e querida amiga, Lily Potter.

E era para as lembranças suas com Lily, que Severus focava seus pensamentos, enquanto corrigia uma pilha de provas finais. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do sorriso doce, que parecia ter o imenso poder de iluminar o mais escuro lugar, e aquecer o mais frio coração. Os olhos tão verdes, que superavam o brilho de uma esmeralda, e demostravam todos os sentimentos que haviam em seu ser. Os olhos que sempre iluminariam seus pensamentos.

O pesar e tristeza da morte daquele anjo que havia sido sua melhor amiga, só o lembrava de que jamais poderia rever aqueles olhos, ou aquele sorriso. Lembrasse do dom maravilho daqueles olhos verdes, que eram capazes de ver a beleza até mesmo onde ela não existia.

_- Sev... seremos amigos para sempre, não é?_

Quando essa frase voltou a seus pensamentos, Severus teve de se controlar. A vontade imensa de chorar era forte, mas ele jamais cedia. Nunca cedeu a essa vontade. Ele sempre quis ser amigo daquele anjo por toda a eternidade, mas sua idiotice o impediu. Pois nem mesmo um anjo perdoaria aquele insulto.

Um barulho em sua janela o fez sair de todas aquelas lembranças. Olhou, vendo uma coruja acinzentada, que lhe pareceu muito familiar. Levantou-se, indo até a janela, para permitir a entrada da ave, que pousou majestosamente sobre as costas de sua cadeira.

Foi, então, que Severus reconheceu a coruja. Princesa, a coruja que havia presentado a Lily no terceiro ano. Não acreditava, Lily havia sido morta, e já estava enterrada aquela altura, como é que a coruja dela poderia estar ali.

Olhou para a pata da ave, vendo uma carta presa a pata. Não pensou duas vezes, apegando-a com tanta ansiedade, que quase machucou a pata da ave, que pio em protesto por tanta agressividade.

- Desculpe – disse, conhecendo o temperamento da ave.

Abriu o envelope, vendo duas cartas dentro do envelope. Pegou a primeira, reconhecendo imediatamente a letra delicada de Lily.

_Querido Severus,_

_Caso estiver lendo essa carta, significa que os meus piores temores se tornaram realidade. Voldemort conseguiu nos encontrar, e matar a mim e a James. Não sei se meu filho também foi vítima daquele monstro, mas sei que são poucas as possibilidades dele ter sobrevivido, por mais que o meu coração deseje que ele esteja a salvo._

_Mas está carta tem o objetivo de lhe expressar os meus últimos desejos, e lhe contar um segredo que guardo desde nossa época de escola._

_Eu lhe amava muito Severus. Tu eras o irmão que não pude ter, cuidando de mim e me mostrando como viver no mundo bruxo, que para mim era desconhecido. Esse amor me fez fazer algo, que poderia ser classificado como um ato impensado, mas era algo que eu queria mais do que tudo._

_Em nosso quarto ano, descobri um feitiço que poderia transformar a nos dois no que eu sempre quis. Irmãos. Eu lancei esse feitiço quando você estava distraído com uma poção, fazendo com que nossas magias se tornassem a mesma. Transformando nós dois em irmãos de magia._

_Eu não sabia se havia funcionado, pois era um feitiço muito complexo. E eu não conseguia ver os sinais ainda. Isso me fez crer havia falhado na minha tentativa. Até que em nosso quinto ano, você deu os primeiros sinais de o feitiço tinham funcionado. Eu estava eufórica com isso, pensando em mil formas de lhe contar, e pensando nas mil repreendas que você me daria. Mas aconteceu algo que me impediu de lhe dizer. Aquela cena triste em que você me chamou de sangue-ruim._

_Nunca pude me esquecer daquilo, Severus. Meu coração parecia ter se quebrado em mil pedaços. Mesmo que você tivesse vindo me pedir desculpas, eu não conseguia perdoar naquela época, porque doía muito. Doía saber que você me chamava daquilo. Mas o tempo curou essa ferida, e o carinho de James ajudou a cicatrizar. Agora, eu posso dizer, mesmo que por essa carta, que te perdoo. Eu te perdoo meu irmão._

_Agora, que finalmente revelei o segredo que carregava comigo, posso dizer os meus últimos desejos, sabendo que você os cumprirá.. Quero que fique com tudo que é meu. Antes de fazer está carta, eu mandei uma para Gringotes, fazendo de ti o próximo herdeiro do meu cofre. E... caso meu filho, por um milagre, tenha sobrevivido, eu peço que cuide dele. De a ele o amor e o carinho que não poderei dar._

_Com todo o amor,_

_Lily Evans Potter_

Severus olhava para a carta sem acreditar. Havia relido seis vezes antes de se dar convencido sobre o que estava escrito. A cada palavra daquela carta, seu coração sentia um misto de alivio e dor. Alivio, por saber que Lily o havia perdoado por sua estupidez. E dor por saber que não poderia mais vê-la e dizer que sentia... sentia sua amizade rompida... sentia sua dor... sentia sua morte...

Fechou os olhos, tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçam descer por sua face. Suspirou, tentando recobrar o controle de seu próprio corpo, pegar a segunda carta. Quando a abriu, viu que era o testamento de Lily. E como a própria havia dito em sua carta, estava tudo ali, incluindo a guarda de Harry.

Harry... pensou, lembrando-se da decisão de Dumbledore quanto ao destino do menino. Ele havia sido enviado para a casa dos tios muggles, onde estaria sobre a proteção de seu sangue com Lily. Apesar do pedido que Lily havia lhe feito, não sabia se poderia cuidar de um bebê. Muito menos se poderia cuidar do bebê que era aclamado por ser o derrotador de Voldemort, e se por um acaso Dumbledore permitisse que ele o fizesse.

Seria o mundo contra si, caso realmente acabasse por cuidar de Harry. O mundo que ainda o via como o terrível e desprezível comensal da morte, que havia apenas pensado no próprio pescoço quando se aliou a Dumbledore. Quando, na verdade, só havia mudado de lado por Lily. Por ela havia escolhido o lado da luz. Para tentar protegê-la, mas isso não havia adiantado. Não havia conseguido salvá-la.

Sentou-se em sua cadeira, olhando de forma triste para a carta de Lily.

- Será que você iria me perdoar se eu não concordasse com seu último pedido, Lily? - perguntou para o nada, sentindo as lágrimas querendo voltar a seus olhos.


	2. Chapter 2 Decisões e Certezas

Aquela semana em que a carta de Lily havia chegado a suas mãos, foi declarada a pior semana de Severus. Um misto de sentimentos que só o deixavam mais frustrado e com dor em seu coração. Toda a vez que via a coruja de Lily, que parecia sempre lhe lançar um olhar repreendedor como se fosse a própria ruiva, lembrava-se da negação ao último pedido da amiga. E essa única lembrança já era o suficiente para lhe atormentar.

Com todos esses sentimentos, Severus não conseguia parar de pensar em como seria o menino. Havia escutado os boatos, mas boatos eram só isso mesmo. Boatos. Raramente eles transmitiam a verdade. Segundo Hagrid, que havia ajudado no envio do bebê, Harry era um menino doce, esperto demais para ter só um ano. E que estava triste por ele ter sido dado a muggles. Essa talvez fosse a parte que mais atormentava Severus.

Harry era um bruxinho de pouco mais de um ano de idade. Jamais simples muggles poderia atender a necessidades básicas dele. O máximo que ocorreria eram eles criarem o menino como se ele fosse um muggle, como se não possuísse magia no sangue. Se isso acontecesse, Harry ficaria completamente desamparado no mundo bruxo, quando o encontrasse pela primeira vez.

Porém, Dumbledore não parecia ter a mesma opinião. O velho bruxo pensava que não havia lugar melhor para Harry, do que junto a família materna. Algo sobre uma proteção mágica. Porém, os instintos de Severus pareciam lhe dizer algo completamente diferente. E eram esses instintos que o perturbaram durante toda a semana.

Havia, por fim terminado as aulas em Hogwarts. Todos os alunos já haviam embarcado para suas casas, prontos para descansarem de um longo ano. Logicamente, os professores também se preparavam para suas merecidas férias. Minerva iria para a França, Dumbledore para algum lugar nos Estados Unidos. Hagrid ficaria ali mesmo na escola, como sempre. E Severus planejava ir para seu chale, próximo a casa dos Weasleys, mas a uma boa distância dos filhos do casal, para sua própria segurança e sanidade.

Mas não conseguia relaxar e ir para o chale, enquanto sua mente ainda estava ocupada com preocupações com relação a Harry. Por esse motivo, resolveu ver com seus próprios olhos como o menino estava. Se estivesse tudo bem, poderia acalmar seus pensamentos e descansar em seu chale, dedicando-se a suas poções. Porém, não avisaria Albus, pois se o fizesse, o velho bruxo acabaria por desencorajá-lo.

Arrumou-se como sempre fazia, dizendo que iria para seu chale a todos que perguntavam. Ninguém estranhava esse fato, pois já era um rotina simples. Aparatou de Hogsmead em seu chale, e de lá na cidade cidade próxima a Little Whinging. Assim que o fez, assumiu sua forma animaga – um falcão negro – e voou em direção a rua dos alfeneiros.

Não encontrou grande dificuldade em encontrar a dita casa n° 4. Posou na pequena mureta que lhe dava uma ampla visão da sala. Ali ele via um menino grande, grande demais para ser Harry. Ele estava cercado de brinquedos e doces. Sentada em uma poltrona, lendo um livro qualquer, estava uma mulher loira e magra. Não havia sinal de uma segunda criança naquele cômodo. Voou novamente, até ter a visão da cozinha. Nenhum sinal de Harry, apenas os velhos utensílios trouxas.

Os nervos de Severus já começavam a se agitar naquele momento. Voou para ter uma visão dos quartos. Haviam quatro quartos. Um de casal, vazio e completamente arrumado. Outro cheio de brinquedos e outras coisas de bebês. Um que parecia intocado, que parecia não receber ninguém a algum tempo. O último, um enfeitado quarto de bebê... sem ninguém. Sem sinal de Harry.

Voltou para seu posto em frente a janela da sala. Nada parecia ter se modificado. A cena continuava a mesma. E não havia qualquer indício de que Harry estava ali. E isso estava deixado Severus preocupado.

Foi quando a cena se alterou. A mulher se levantou, saiu da sala e voltou com um carrinho de bebê. Colocou a criança neste, e saiu da casa. Severus observou enquanto ela saia, provavelmente para aproveitar o sol da manhã em algum parquinho com aquele menino. Mas para Severus isso não importava.

Assim que a mulher saiu do sua vista, assumiu a forma de homem e andou quase correndo em direção a porta. Estava pouco se importando com os muggles. Tirou a varinha de dentro da capa e sussurrou um _alorromora_, abrindo a porta e entrando. Assim que chegou no hall, escutou o que parecia ser um choro abafado. Um choro de bebê.

Correu em direção ao choro, e seu panico aumentou ao ver que ele vinha do armário sob a escada. Abriu a porta, porém preferia não tê-lo feito, pois o que viu era algo hediondo.

Dentro de uma caixa de papelão aberta, estava Harry. A criança estava suja, cheirando terrivelmente mal, e chorava... chorava de fome. A ira e o ódio que tomou conta de Severus só pioraram ao ver os olhos de Harry. Olhos verdes... verdes intensos, idênticos aos de Lily. Não suportou a dor em seu peito.

Andou até a caixa de papelão e pegou Harry no colo, tentando acalmar seu choro. Subiu até o andar de cima e entrou no quarto da outra criança, vendo mais do que precisava para cuidar de Harry.

Encheu uma pequena banheira com água conjurada, tirou a roupa de Harry, e o lavou. Fez tudo com carinho e cuidado estremo, vendo que o choro do pequeno já abrandava. Pegou uma roupa qualquer da outra criança e a transfigurou em vestes bruxas para bebês, do tamanho exato de Harry. Vestiu-o e foi para a cozinha, preparar algo para que ele comece e uma mamadeira com leite. Alimentou e ficou com Harry, até que ele dormisse em seus braços.

Sentado na sala dos muggles, Severus contemplou o rostinho tranquilo de Harry, agora cheio de paz. Não eram apenas os olhos que eram iguais aos de Lily. A boca delicada e rosada. O nariz pequeno. Harry tinha muito de Lily em si, assim como tinha coisas de James, como os cabelos negros e as sobrancelhas jeitosas.

Vendo-o ali, em seus braços, Severus soube que não poderia mais lhe virar as costas. Era mais do que evidente que Harry não estava em boas mãos, nem sequer como muggle estava sendo cuidado. O tratamento que havia visto nem mesmo um elfo domestico recebia. Mesmo que fosse brigar com Dumbledore, levaria aquele bebê consigo e daria a ele a verdadeira criação que merecia.

Não soube quanto tempo passou ali, apenas observando Harry. Mas assim que escutou o barulho de alguém abrindo a porta, soube que os muggles haviam voltado. Executou um feitiço de silêncio ao redor da criança, para que ela não escutasse a discussão.

Assim que se levantou da poltrona onde estava, a sala foi _invadida_ por um homem corpulento, quase sem pescoço, pela mesma mulher que havia observado, esta com a outra criança no colo.

- Quem é você?! O que faz em minha casa?! - vociferou, avançando contra Severus.

A única reação de Severus foi encarar o homem a sua frente, de forma mais fria e cortante do que usava contra qualquer um. Colocou Harry, ainda adormecido, na poltrona. Quando o fez, pareceu chamar a atenção dos muggles para a presença de Harry, o que fez com que todos ofegassem.

- Esta criança – começou, com o tom frio e mordaz. - Tem menos de dois anos, e vocês... vocês a deixaram em condições sub-humanas, dentro daquele armário.

A mulher parecia nervosa, nervosa porque soube de que tipo de pessoa Severus se tratava. Ela podia reconhecer os tipos de roupas que ele usava. Eram parecidas com as roupas de Lily, apenas o modelo e a cor eram diferentes. Porém, aquele homem não sabia. Parecia não notar nada de peculiar em Severus.

- Esse moleque é nosso, e não é da sua conta o fazemos com ele!

Um erro fatal. Aquele muggle havia cometido o pior dos erros, quando falou daquele jeito. Com um movimento elegante, Severus puxou a varinha, fazendo, em fim, com que o homem se desse conta de quem ele era. Mas não havia mais chances deles se redimirem.

Apenas alguns feitiços. Nenhum fatal. Não que não desejasse a morte daqueles muggles, mas preso em Azkaban não poderia cuidar de Harry. Feitiços que alteram pensamentos, leves torturas e alguns feitiços que impunham a vontade contrária. Esse pequeno conjunto transformaria a vida daqueles muggles em um inferno.

Quando terminou, simplesmente pegou Harry nos braços e aparatou em seu chale. Sabia que não demoraria para Albus e o mundo mágico saber do ocorrido, mas isso não lhe afligia mais. Tinha a vontade de Lily ao seu lado, e seu próprio desejo de cuidar daquela criança.

Assim que chegou no chale, Harry abriu os olhos. As intensas esmeraldas brilhando sobre si, e um sorriso infantil doce. Só isso foi o bastante para que Severus tivesse a certeza de que não havia tomado a decisão errado. Harry Potter, agora, teria um lar e o carinho que precisava.

_Oii XD_

_Aqui está o segundo cap da fic =D_

_Quero dar um agradecimento especial a três pessoas: Umbreon-chan, J.P. Malfoy que me auxiliaram nessa fic. E a Debora CNT, que fez a gentileza de comentar^^_

_Kiss_

_E não esqueçam de comentar =P_


End file.
